Trapped in the Dark
by Gaia'schild
Summary: Kitty and Kurt are exploring an abandoned underground prison for mutants when they find a message on the wall that makes them remember for what they are fighting for. Has a sort of 'V for Vendetta' feel. Rated M for themes of torture and war crimes.


"Kitty, check those cells down there," ordered a gruff man.

"Yeah sure Logan, hey Kurt come with me," answered a bubble teenager while gesturing to a blue skinned boy.

"Jaa," he responded, moving to the first door. "If you please Keety."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and grabbed his offered hand and fazed him through the door.

"Urrr, why do all the lights, like, have to be off, like, everywhere in here," she groaned as she grabbed her flashlight and began pointing it in all the corners of the small cell.

"Keety, stop." Kurt pointed to the wall her flashlight had just panned over. "I think somebody wrote a massage for us."

Time seemed to stop as the two X-Men read the message scrawled over the wall in blood.

I don't know how you are reading this and at this point I don't care. I need to tell somebody all that happened because I was different. I faced horrors that I shouldn't have. I had my rights as a citizen of the United States of America deigned to me. I'm not normal, they call me dangerous. I don't even have an identity now, I'm a serial number. A barcode on the back of my neck. Mutant 28756F. I'm not a name, just a series of number and an F to show that I'm female, that's it. Its one of the first things they take away from you when you enter here, oh God, I can't remember where here is anymore. I can't remember my old life, my old name or who I was before they found me. All I can remember is that I was hiding, hiding because I am different, I am a mutant.

The government classifies all mutants as dangerous, but it's false. We aren't dangerous, we are just different. I am classified as a healer, class D meaning not very strong. Everyday they take me down to the white room full of men with white coat and clipboards and they take blood samples, they make me heal. They hope that with my ability to heal, I can 'cure' people of this disease know as 'mutation' but I know that I can't because it was meant to be. It's another step in evolution, why can't they see that. Instead they poke and prod and make us scream as they try to find away to fix us. God, I can here the screams all the time; they echo here in my little cell. There's a man down the hall, and he screams the most. I think he can produce electricity, enough to power a whole city so they're trying to use him. He doesn't want to be used. He's new still. They haven't broken him yet, but I know they will.

I swore when they caught me that they would never use me, never make me bow to their wishes, but somehow they find out your weaknesses and use them. I resisted healing people for weeks until they brought in a small girl, only four years old maybe. They shot her. They shot in her in the heart and I couldn't stop myself. I ran to save her; I couldn't let a defenseless young girl get hurt because of me. At that moment I signed my soul over to the devil himself. All they had to do was bring her in and I crumbled to their wishes, and so they broke me. They tore away all my barriers and left me a shell of my former self, leaving me with out my past life or name. Please understand, I tried to resist but I couldn't hold out. I am no hero. I am all alone now.

They are going to kill me soon. I have over heard them talking about it, they said I'm no longer useful to them. I'm not the cure they are looking for; my mutation is not strong enough. I don't care that I am going to die. I've been here too long to remember what kind of life I lived outside these dark walls, these walls that have become my life. I hope that where ever I go there are open spaces and light. Oh how I crave for light in my small cell, there are no lights; only a perpetual darkness with only a sliver of light around the door. I never know what time of day it is or even what time of year it is. I don't care. None of it matters anymore to me.

If you are another mutant, take heart in the knowledge that even in the darkest times there is hope. Even deep in this hell I have heard rumor of the X-Men and how they free people like us. They try to save us. They will come here someday, and they will come for you. I will be long gone by the time that they come, but you will be saved and that is all that matters. If you are a human, pay attention to my words, remember that even though we may appear to be different and appear to be dangerous we are not. We love the same things you do. We love. We hope. We cry. We dream. We die. We are the same on the inside. Take these words to heart and stand up. Stand up and do not let this torture happen to anyone else. We don't disserve this.

They are coming for me now; I can hear their footsteps on the floor. I am going to die now, I am prepared. I don't fear it. I gave up along time ago. But don't you give up hope, you have a chance. Fight with all that you have, give them hell and don't go willingly. Live. Just live. I don't know you, but for some odd reason I care for you more than myself at the moment. I think it's because you have a chance, you can get out of here.

My door is being unlocked. Oh God its over now, remember don't give up. Don't be just a number. Please I beg o

"It just stopped," Kitty said in shock, looking over to her partner. "Do you think?" she trailed off, not quite wanting to say it out loud.

"Jaa, they took her, before she could finish her message." He finished for her. "I am sad we did not save her. It is terrible; she died without knowing her name."

"Kitty, Kurt. Is there anyone down in this hall way?" came a muffled voice through the door.

Glancing past one last time at the wall, Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand and fazed back through the door answering "No, nobody here. I think they all died or were moved before we came, Logan."

So the message on the wall was left alone, never to be read again. However, when either Kitty or Kurt needed to a reminder of why they fought for mutants they remembered the message of a girl who died alone, with out a name, because she was a mutant who could not fight for her freedom. Then they find the strength to keep going for her sake, so nobody else will die like her.


End file.
